Downtown Incident
by Abhi
Summary: Corinthos' mob war with the Quest and Bannon family leads to........


The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest/General Hospital X-OVER-----PART ONE 

  
"Downtown Incident" 

[At Quest Compound--Rockport, Maine] 

"Sorry, Jess. I was kidding," apologised young Jonny Quest. Jessie kept giving him her 

death stare. Although, Jonny didn't admit it, he was getting a little scared. Then he got himself 

together and said, "Jess, I said I was sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." 

"Oh, it won't happen again, Jonathan Quest," Jessie continued, slightly amused, "but not 

because you promised but because if it happens again, I'll kill you." With that Jessie punched 

him in the arm playfully and left her room. Jonny practically cursed himself for getting 

intimidated by a girl, one of his best friends. 

Hadji, who had been watching them, couldn't hide his laughter and said, "Oh, Jonny! I 

can't believe you were intimidated by Jessie. Wait until Race finds out. He'll practically start 

doing back flips." Jonny laughed too but realized that if Race found out about it, he'll also find 

out the first part and then, Jonny would be dead. How would he tell him that he had started it by 

setting Jessie up with Sean, the biggest gangster bully, to go on a date and Jessie had refused 

which resulted in Jessie beating the crap out of Sean. Now, Sean was really pissed at Jessie and 

wanted to get her back. 

"Hey kids, What's up?" Race said. He was looking in a really good mood. Jonny didn't 

want to ruin his good mood. He obviously knew it was better to stay on Race's good side. 

"Nothing, Race," Jonny replied in a low voice. Hadji's laughter had changed into soft 

chuckles. Race looked at Jonny and Hadji, disbelieving him. He knew something was up. 

"Ok, I'll bite. What's the matter? Jonny? Hadji?" Race said seriously. 

"Hey, dad! How's it going?" Jessie greeted her father from behind. Jonny's expression 

had changed from scared to terrified. Race noticed it but didn't say anything. He smiled at his 

daughter and replied. 

"Good, Jess. What's up with Jonny and Hadji?" Race asked. Just as Jessie was about to 

answer, she looked at Jonny who gave her a "please don't tell him, Jess. He'll kill me" look. She 

smiled and looked at Race and answered. 

"Oh, I have no idea, dad. He's been acting like a weirdo all day," Jessie saved Jonny this 

time. "But I will let you know if anything is up." She quickly added. Jonny stared at her for a 

moment before heading to the dining room for dinner. Jessie and Hadji couldn't control their 

laughter anymore and they burst into an ever increasing volume of laughter. 

Jonny turned around just to say, "I will get you for this. Both of you" They just kept on 

laughing even harder than before. 

[Corinthos-Morgan Warehouse--Port Charles, NY] 

"Who did this to you, Sean?" Sonny Corinthos asked in deadly tone. Sean told him 

everything from the beginning including the part where Zander, his bro, ran out on him. 

"Johnny! Get in here." Johnny opened the door and ran to him. 

"Everything ok, boss?" he asked concerned. 

"Everything's fine, Johnny. I have a job for you. I need you to find out where Jessie 

Bannon lives. And get Zander in here. He needs to understand the way our system works and he 

needs to respect it," Sonny instructed. "Now, leave." Johnny did as he was told. He had to. 

Nobody wants to be on the bad side of Sonny Corinthos. 

Moments later, he returned with Zander Smith, the oldest son of Sonny. He was terrified 

to see his brother, Sean, all beat up and looking at his father made his blood run cold. "You--you 

wa--wan--wanted to s--see me, dad? I mean, boss," Zander asked his dad and boss. Sonny was 

the local crime boss or mob boss of the city of Port Charles. He ran his operations under the 

front of Corinthos-Morgan Warehouse. Jason MORGAN was his right-hand man and best friend. 

"Come on, tell us your side," Sonny asked still glaring at Zander. "I don't suppose you 

CAN explain anything or give your petty excuses. Am I right, huh, Zander?" Sonny finished. 

"Da--boss, I can explain," Zander tried to defend himself. 

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXPLANATIONS, Understand what I am saying or 

do I have to repeat myself?" Sonny kept glaring at him. "Johnny, get him outside and penalize 

him for running on his younger brother and my youngest son. Do whatever you have to, and 

don't go light. Or you'll be next. He needs to learn that just because I am his father doesn't mean 

he can disobey my orders without consequences." Sonny ordered. Johnny left with Zander who 

kept pleading to his father to let him go just this once. Unfortunately for him, Sonny never even 

looked back at him. "Sean, we're going to get whoever did this to you and make them pay, son?" 

Sonny told. Sean thanked him and left. 

[Quest Compound--Rockport, Maine] 

"Should we go in, Hadj?" Jessie asked her brother and best friend. 

"I would advise against that, Jessie. Jonny is obviously very upset. He may not 

understand right away. I think we should give him some time alone to cool down," Hadji 

carefully replied. Thanks to his yogin practice, he was aware of the fact the Jonny was listening. 

[Harborview Towers, PH4--Port Charles, NY] 

*knock on door* 

"Francis?" Sonny yelled at his guard. 

"Johnny is here to see you, Mr. Corinthos," Francis immediately replied. 

"About bloody time....let him in," Sonny ordered and Francis did so. 

"Boss, we found out who beat up, uh, your son, Sean," Johnny told him. 

"And?" Sonny asked. 

"Oh, her name is Jessica Bannon. Her friends call her Jessie. She is the daughter of Roger 

"Race" Bannon who is an ex-CIA agent. He's now the bodyguard for the Quests," Johnny 

finished. 

"Quest as in the scientist, Benton Quest or whatever the hell his name is?" Sonny asked. 

"Yeah," Johnny answered. 

"That's bad, Johnny. A world renowned scientist and an ex-CIA agent. Not to mention 

that the Quests are multi - billionaire. Anything good?" Sonny asked his best buddy and 

bodyguard. 

"Unfortunately, No, sir," replied Johnny. 

END OF PART ONE 


End file.
